A known example of a transparent antenna that is attached to a screen of a display to perform communication with an external device or the like is described in PTL 1 listed below. PTL 1 describes a transparent antenna including: a transparent substrate; and an antenna pattern formed on at least one surface of the transparent substrate, wherein the antenna pattern is formed by a conductor mesh layer obtained by forming an opaque conductor layer in a mesh pattern, and the mesh pattern is constituted by a large number of boundary segments defining a large number of opening regions and includes a region comprising patterns in which the average N of the numbers of boundary segments that extend from one branch point is 3.0≤N<4.0 and there is no direction in which the opening regions have repetition frequency.